Portal:Episódios
'1ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iPilot(Bem Vindos ao iCarly.com)' #'iWant More Viewers (Queremos Mais Público)' #'iDream of Dance (Sonhos Dançantes)' #'iLike Jake (Gosto do Jake)' #'iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com Spencer)' #'iNevel (Nevel)' #'iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween)' #'iSpy Mean Teacher (Espionando a Minha Professora)' #'iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie)' #'iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial)' #'iRue the Day (Eu Lástimo Este Dia)' #'iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo)' #'iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou sua Maior Fã)' #'iHeart Art (Coração de Arte)' #'iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam)' #'iHatch Chicks (Procurando Por Pintinhos)' #''iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar)'' #''iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots)'' #'iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção)' #'iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria)' #'iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola)' #'iFence (Esgrima)' #'iCarly Saves TV (iCarly Salva a TV)' #''iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro)'' #'iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada )' '2ª temporada de iCarly' #'iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro)' #'iStage an Intervention (Fase de Intervenção)' #'iOwe You (Eu Te Devo)' #'iHurt Lewbert (Eu Machuquei Lewbert)' #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' #'iPie (Loucos Pelas Tortas)' #'iChristmas (Vida Nova No Natal)' #'iKiss (O Primeiro Beijo)' #'iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro Novo)' #'iRocked The Vote (Acabando Com a Votação)' #'iMeet Fred (Conhecendo Fred)' #'iLook Alike (iSósias)' #'iWant My Website Back (Quero Meu Website de Volta)' #'iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam)' #'iGo Nuclear (O Gerador Nuclear)' #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy)' #'iReunite With Missy (O Encontro com Missy)' # iTake on Dingo (Contra o Estúdio Dingo) #'iMust Have Locker 239 (Preciso do Armário 239)' #'iTwins (iGêmeas)' #'iFight Shelby Marx (Enfrentando Shelby Marx)' '3ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!)' #'iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly)' #'iSpeed Date (Encontro a Jato)' #'iCarly Awards (Premiação iCarly)' #'iHave My Principals (Quero meu Diretor de Volta)' #'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert)' #'iMove Out (Vou me Mudar)' #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto)' #'iSaved Your Life (O Salvamento)' #'iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza)' #'iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby)' #'iSpace Out (Icarly no Espaço)' #'iFix a Pop Star (Consertando uma Pop Star)' #'iBloop (Erros de Gravação)' #'iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show)' #'iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande)' #'iPsycho (A Psicopata)' #'iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor)' '4ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iGot a Hot Room (O Quarto novo)' #'iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam)' #'iGet Pranky (Pegadinhas)' #'iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Penny Tees)' #'iDo (Eu Aceito)' #'iStart a Fan War (Uma Guerra de Fãs)' #'iPity The Nevel (Despresando Nevel)' #'iHire An Idiot (Contratei um Idiota)' #'iOMG (Inacreditável)' #'iParty With Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória)' 'ICarly 5°temporada' 1. ILost My Mind (''Perdi a c''abeça) 2. IDate Sam & Freddie (O Encontro de Sam e Freddie) 3. ICan't Take It (Eu não suporto isso) 4. ILove You (Eu amo você) 5. [http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IQ IQ]' (QI)' 6. IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo(Erros de gravação 2: Erros eletrizantes) 7. 'IStill Psycho(Ainda sou Psicopata)' 8. IBalls (Pense em globo oculares-Bolas) 9. IMeet The First Lady (Conhecendo a primeira dama) 10. Toe Fat Cakes (Bolos gordos e Dedos dos pés) Sexta Temporada de iCarly 01-'IGot Jungle Worms(Eu tenho vermes selvagens) ' Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Filmes Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Lista